Trust Which Is Unseen
by DUO my life
Summary: A story on DUO... about their friendship and how they comfort each other. This is my very first story. Hope you will like it. Please do comment on it.
1. Chapter 1

Trust which is unseen

Chapter - 1

**Author's Note - **

Hello guys. This is my very first Fan Fiction so please give it a look. I hope you will like it. Please read and review. Happy Reading :)

The morning was bright with the sun shining with its full power. Colored umbrellas could be seen bouncing here and there over the top of the heads of the people who were trying to reach their work places as soon as possible and to relax themselves in front of the air conditioner before burring themselves into the pile of the work.

The building of Crime Investigation Department was standing tall and the quietness inside it was announcing the discipline. Sometimes the officers look at each other's faces and then their eyes will automatically move towards the main entrance, then back to the files open in front of them. Sometimes the creaking of someone's chair announces the presence of the human souls inside the office.

Inspector Freddy was looking desperate to spill something out from his mouth but due to the silence and presence of their head, ACP Pradyuman was keeping him grounded. He was looking at his counterpart or say friend Inspector Vivek after an exact interval of one minute. Vivek knowing Freddy's query was assuring him through his eyes to calm down but on the other hand he was trying hard not to laugh at the face of Freddy which was looking exactly like a mashed potato.

When Freddy couldn't control himself he just stood up all of a sudden causing the files in front of him to fly in air and the glass of water to fall on the floor with a loud crash. Everyone looked up at him, their eyes wide with shock as they knew that a simple voice of a bee will bring round of scolding from ACP Pradyuman. As expected ACP looked up from his desk and his keen eyes stopped at the standing Freddy outside his cabin. He just nodded his head, Freddy went inside and stand in front of his desk, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he was trying to make words come out of his mouth.

ACP: Freddy ab kuch bologe bhi ya ese hi khade rahoge raat tak?

Freddy: Nai nai sir wo me ye pooch raha tha ke….

ACP (said while interrupting him): ke me chutti le lun.. hena

Freddy: Nahi sir me ye pooch raha tha ke 9 baj gaye or abhi tak Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir nahi aaye.

ACP: Koi zaroorat nahi h un dono ko phone karne ki, Unhe pata tha ke aaj un logo ko jaldi ana h lekin nahi apni marzi chalani h na unhe. Jao apna kaam karo tm.

Freddy: Sir kahi wo log kisi museebat me to nahi…..

Again his head interrupted him

ACP: Freddy me ne kaha na ja kar apna kaam karo.

Freddy: Yes sir.

And Freddy being his usual self by mistake saluted him. Realizing, he just rushed out of his cabin. ACP smiled at his officer.

**AT 6 'o' Clock in the morning at DUO's house. :-**

Abhijeet rolled on his bed as his hand moved towards the side table to stop the ringing of the alarm clock. He groaned thinking about the work he had to do in the bureau. Throwing covers from the top of himself and looking at his mobile, he tried hard to open his eyes. After checking his mobile he made his way towards washroom.

After half an hour of freeing himself he went towards the room of Daya, his best friend or say brother. Peeped inside his room and found him sleeping like a log. Daya never made Abhijeet put the alarm clock inside his room.

Daya: Arey boss mujhe nahi accha lagta ke mere kaan ke paas tmhari awaz ke alawa koi aur awaz baja kare subha me.

He used to say this while smirking. Abhijeet made his way towards his bed and shaked him while throwing away the covers from him.

Abhijeet: Daya utho, dekho 6 baj gaya.

Daya murmered in his sleep sounding like mmm kl jaaaaaga diya.

Abhijeet: Daya utho na jaldi. He shaked him again.

After five mins of shaking

Daya: Kya h Abhi please sone do na mujhe. Dekhte nahi kl me kitni der me soya tha.

Abhijeet: Accha…. To mene kaha tha ke beth kar game khelte raho raat bhr. Chalo utho fata fat wrna dalta hun paani abhi tumhare mo pr.

Daya sitting up with a jerk.

Kya h…. hr waqt order dete rehto ho. Khud ko neend aati nahi h.. poori raat yehi sochte rehte hoge ke 6 kb bajenge.

Abhijeet tried his level best to hide his laugh and clutched his ear. Made him stand like this and pushed him towards his washroom while giving him his towel.

Abhijeet: Jaldi ana me breakfast ready kar raha hun.

Daya who was going inside the washroom murmuring something turned his head and said to Abhijeet.

Daya: Ab dekhta hun kese nikalte ho tm mujhe andr se… Ek ghanta nahi lagaya na mene to mera naam bhi Daya nahi.

He rushed inside the washroom and closed the door with a bang. Abhijeet shaked his head in no and went straight towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Abhijeet (murmuring): Lagta h aaj ye der karwayega pakka. Ise to me aaj chod kr chala jaunga.

He went inside Daya's room and heard splashing of water.

Abhijeet: Daya dekh bahar aa ja wrna accha nahi hoga.

He got no reply so he went inside his own room and changed his outfit. After changing he went straight into Daya's room.

Abhijeet: Daya to aa raha h bhar ya nahi me ja …

He stopped in middle as he saw Daya rubbing his wet hair. Daya smirked at him.

Abhijeet: Poora ek ghanta lagaya h tm ne. Agar der ho gai na to ACP sir daantenge. Jaldi se ready ho jao tm me breakfast laga raha hun.

Daya came out taking another 15 minutes and sat on the dining table.

Abhijeet: Chalo Daya…

Daya: eeek minute Abhi… Dekho na meri shirt pr press nahi h… tm do minute ruko me abhi press karke ata hun.

Abhijeet: Daya yaar please… tm kl jitna chahe der kr lena lekin aaj please meri baat maan lo. ACP sir ne jaldi bulaya h aaj.

Daya not listening to him at all went straight to his room and started doing ironing on his shirt.

Abhijeet knew that he is doing all this just to irritate him and now no one will stop Daya. So he took a big sigh and sat on the couch with a thud. He looked at the wall and it was showing 9:15.

Abhijeet: 9:15 to yahi ho gaya. Aaj to pakka 10 baje bureau me pahuchenge aur pata nahi ACP sir kya kahenge.

At 9:30 they locked the door and Abhijeet rushed towards Quallis. Daya looked innocently at his face and tied his seat belt while igniting the car.

Daya: Boss kitni garmi ho gai h na aur gaadi me AC bhi nahi chalta h … ACP sir se keh kar nayi Quallis lunga.

Abhijeet: Haan haan jate hi maang lena tm unse.

Daya: Kya hua boss itne gusse me kyu ho tm, tabiyat to theek h na?

Abhijeet: haan abhi tk to theek h bearue ja kr pata nahi.

Daya: Kyu? Koi case aya h kya?

Abhijeet looked at him sternly

Abhijeet: Daya tum apni zaban nahi gaadi zara jaldi chalao samjhe tmhe khoob pata h ke aaj sir ne jaldi bulaya tha.

Daya pressed the speed paddle and they finally reached at 10.

Abhijeet: Ab utro bhi ya god me le kr jaun tmhe.

Daya (laughing): utha kr le ja sakte to try krne me kya ja raha h?

Abhijeet ignored him and stepped out of the car. Daya decided not to tease him anymore so silently locked the car and rushed towards Abhijeet who was now climbing the stairs.

Daya: Kya boss zara si baat pr tm gussa ho jate ho.

Abhijeet: Daya ye zara si baat nahi h. Aur tm jaante ho ACP sir ke orders na manne pr kya hota h.

They opened the door and went inside the office. And felt everyone taking a sigh of relief. They looked around and saw everyone looking at them from their desks where piles of files were present. After seeing them standing ACP sir came out of his cabin.

ACP: Baj gaye tm dono ke che(6)?

Abhijeet: Nahi sir wo..

ACP sir cutting him in between

ACP: Wo wo kya

Abhijeet looked at Daya with a mar gaye wala look

Abhijeet: Sir wo… actually sir

ACP: Abhijeet kya hua h sahi batao.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and initiated

Daya: Sir meri galti thi. Meri shirt pr press nahi thi to thoda late ho gaye.

ACP: Waah kya baat h Daya ke shirt pr press nahi thi. Suna tm logo ne.

He turned his head towards other officers.

Daya and Abhjeet both lowered their heads.

ACP: To kya ese chale aane se tmhari body pr rashes aa jate? Tm dono ko pata tha ke aaj jaldi aana h phir bhi tm ne esa kia. Abhijeet tm hi jaldi aa jate. I am sorry to say but you both disappointed me today. Is se accha hota ke me wo kaam Rajat ko de deta.

Suddenly the cheekh pukar was interrupted by the sudden noise of the ringing telephone.

ACP: Daya dekho kon h.

Daya went over to his desk and answered the phone call. His face suddenly lost all its colures he looked towards Abhijeet.

Daya: Kaha pr… theek h we will be there in fifteen minutes.

Abhijeet guessing from his expressions realized in a minute that there is something wrong.

ACP: Kon tha Daya?

Daya: Sir ek murder hua h Catharine Bar ke paas.

ACP: Theek h jao tm log.

Daya again looked at Abhijeet who asked through eyes what's wrong with him.

Daya: Yaar Abhi wo…

ACP: Daya baten ghr ja kr karna… You have to move now.

**Author's Note - **

So what do you guys think about it... And what do you think Daya was going to tell Abhijeet...

Kindly review on it and let me know what you want to think in the next chapter. Yes, I will write as per your wishes.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Daya looked at Abhijeet, who assured him through his eyes to move away and they will talk later.

After seeing his officers moving out of the bureau ACP called Abhijeet inside his cabin.

ACP: Abhijeet

Abhijeet who was going to sit on his desk rushed towards his cabin and stand in front of ACP's table.

ACP: Betho Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Sir.

And he sat on one of the two chairs present there.

ACP: Der hone ka reason wohi tha jo Daya ne bataya?

Abhijeet: Jee Sir.

ACP: Aage se khayal rakhna. Accha wo Sim wale case kya hua?

Abhijeet (taking sigh): Sir wo us case ka relation Rumla Katiya se tha.

ACP (with big eyes): Rumla Katiya… kamal h wese esa kiya kyu us ne?

Abhijeet: Us ka kehna tha sir ke wo ek new experiment kar raha tha sims pr jis ke through hm sim bnd hone ke baad bhi pata kr sakte hen ke sim owner kaha h.

ACP: Accha to phir kya hua wo sim phatne kyu lage?

Abhijeet: Pata nahi sir ye baat us ki bhi samajh me nahi aa saki. Us ne kaha ke us ke experiments successful hue the aur un ki market me sale hone ke baad kuch gadbad hui h usi waja se jitne bhi logo ne wo sim lagaye wo phat gaye aur un logo ki maut bhi ho gayi.

ACP: To un logo ko pata tha ke ye sims kuch alag hen?

Abhijeet: Nahi sir un logo ko nahi bataya gaya tha.

ACP: To ab Katiya he kahan?

Abhijeet: Abhi sir wo custody me h. Aur us me us ka bhi fayeda h. Jin logo ne us ke sims ke saath ched chad ki h wo us tak pahuchna chahte hen. Ched chad karne ka maksad yehi h ke Katiya kisi bhi tarha pareshan ho kar bahar aa jaye, shayad us ke koi dushman hen.

ACP: Wese is baat ki koi publicity nahi hui thi na?

Abhijeet: Ye experiments bht chup kr hue the aur is ki khabar media ko bhi nahi h. Lekin kisi tarha se kuch logo ko ye baat pata chal gai ke un sims me kuch alag baat h lekin us ke inventor ka naam aur pata unhe maloom nahi h isi liye un logo ne ye harkat ki h.

ACP nodded while Abhijeet continued his talk.

Abhijeet: Sir mujhe to lagta h ke ye harkat jin logo ne bhi ki h wo koi bht bada plan bana rahe hen. Sheher ya mulk me kuch bhayanak hone wala h.

ACP: Tmhe esa kyu lagta h?

Abhijeet: Sir kyu ke un sims me owner ka pata jb bhi lagaya ja sakta h jb ke sim band kr dia gaya ho is liye kuch log esa nahi chahte take wo jaali sims le kr apna khufiya kaam karte rahen.

ACP: Haan aur ab kyu ke Katiya wo sims nahi bana raha h to normal sims market me phir se aa gaye honge. Gadbad lagti h Abhijeet.

After a pause of one minute he looked at him again.

Abhijeet tm Katiya ke cell me jao aur us se baat karo. Poocho.. poocho us se ke kese pata chala doosre logo ko. Kya us ke paas koi naukr tha, kya us ne kisi se koi help li thi. Maloom karo us se ye sb aur hr choti se choti baat.

Abhijeet(nodding his head): Sir

ACP: Daya aa jaye to us ke saath jana.

Abhijeet(standing up from his chair): Right sir.

Abhijeet came back on his desk and started reading a file of some case. After lunch Abhijeet again went inside ACP sir's room to discuss some other case while on the other hand team returned after investigating the murder case which was reported earlier that day.

They all came inside ACP's room.

ACP: Haan to kya pata chala Rajat?

Rajat: Sir Catherine Bar ke saamne jo khoon hua wo lag bhag raat ke 3 baje hua h aur us ka ghaw dekh kr lagta h ke use ya to kisi chakoo se mara h ya phir kisi nokili cheez se.

Freedy(adding some more points): Sir us ke theek dil pr waar kia gaya h.

ACP(in thinking mode): Accha to us ki identity pata chali kuch?

Vivek: Sir yehi to problem h hm ne us ki body ki acchi tarha talashi li lekin hame kuch nahi mila.

Kajal: Sir Catherine bar ke malik se bhi poocha lekin us ka kehna h unhone is aadmi ko aaj se pehle kabhi nahi dekha. Waha pr jitne bhi log the un sb ka bhi yehi kehna h.

Vineet: Aur sir aas paas bhi hm ne kaafi maloom karne ki koshish ki lekin sb logo ka yehi kehna tha ke ye admi us jaga pehli baar dekha gaya h.

Vivek: Sir esa bhi to ho sakta h ke is aadmi ko kahi aur maar kr Bar ke saamne dal dia ho raat me.

ACP: Haan ye ho sakta h ke khooni ne pehle is ko kahin aur mara phir la kr Bar ke saamne daal dia take log samjhen ke ye aas paas hi kahin rehta h.

Rajat: Lekin sir is ki laash ke paas khoon pada hua tha.

ACP: To Rajat ho sakta h wo khoon kisi aur cheez ka ho is ka na ho. Tm log photos nikal kr copies banao aur aas paas jitne bhi ghar hen waha pooch taach karo. Aur bar ke waiters se acchi tarha poocho kuch to maloom hoga unhe.. kuch to(he said while moving his fingers in his typical way)

Abhijeet: Accha finger prints check kiye?

Kajal: Yes sir, lekin wo bhi isi aadmi ke the.

Vivek: Sir ye mobile mila tha lekin is me bhi sim jaali h aur koi bhi contact detail nahi h.

Abhijeet: Arey Vivek to is ki call details nikalwao.

Vivek: Sir nikalwa li lekin is sim se is ne koi call bhi nahi ki h aur ye sim 5 June ko kharida gaya h.

ACP( roaming inside his cabin): Kamal h is ne sim khareeda 5 June ko aur aaj tk ek call bhi nahi ki.

Abhijeet: Accha laash ko Salunkhe Sahab ke paas bhej dia?

Rajat: Ji sir, un ki report bhi bs aane hi wali hogi.

ACP: Chalo tm log kaam karo aur jo kuch bhi mila h use sequence me rakkho. Wese Daya kaha h?

Freddy: Sir wo apni desk pe hen.

ACP: Theek h.

They all moved out of ACP's room and dispersed towards their own desks.

ACP(to Abhijeet): Esa ho kese sakta h ke is ko koi pehchane hi na aur ye koi call hi na kare phone pr. Wese Abhijeet chalo ab to Daya aa gaya h tm us ko le kr Central Jail jao or Katiya se baat karo dekho kuch pata chalta h kya.

Abhijeet: Sir.

He went out of his cabin and moved towards his own desk thinking about the current case. He had some strange feelings in his mind and heart but he did not know what to call them. He shakes his head and after drinking a glass of water looked towards Daya's desk. He was shocked to see Daya in head down mode, he was expecting to see him working on his computer.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Ise kya ho gaya, ese kyu betha h ye, dekhna padega.

He moved towards his desk and softly placed his hand on Daya's shoulder.

Abhijeet(really softly): Daya.!

Daya straightened and looked up towards Abhijeet. He was looking dull and his eyes were a bit red.

Abhijeet: Kya ho gaya hen?

Daya(his voice not more than a whisper): Kuch nahi Abhi.

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi? To phir head down kyu kia hua h? Chal bata kya baat h hmmm.

Daya: Arey boss kuch nahi hua h mujhe tmhe kuch kaam h kya?

Abhijeet(a bit rudely): Haan tha to lekin ab nahi h.

He wanted to go away but Daya clutched his wrist.

Daya: Kya kaam tha batao me abhi kr dunga.

Abhijeet: Pehle tum batao kya hua tmhe?

Daya: Sir me dard ho raha h mere.

Abhijeet: Itni si baat tu mujhe pehle nahi bata sakta tha haan.

Daya placed his head on the back of the chair and looked straight into the eyes of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Zada ho raha h kya?

Daya just nodded.

Abhijeet: Laptop la kar dun tmhe.

Daya(confused): Laptop.. kyu?

Abhijeet(with a smirk): Game khelne ke liye.

Daya(irritated): Kya h Abhi.. hr waqt mazak soojhta h tmhe.

Abhijeet moved towards his own desk and Daya closed his eyes.

After five minutes he felt a hand on his forehead, he opened his eyes. Abhijeet was standing in front of him with care in his eyes.

Abhjeet: Ye lo pain killer khao fata fut. Khana to tum kha hi chuke ho wapsi me.

Day smiled shyly and took painkiller from his brother's hand. After eating it he looked at him again.

Abhijeet: Tm chaloge Central Jail mere saath ya me le jaun Rajat ko?

Daya: Nahi me chalta hun.

Abhijeet: Zaroori nahi h tm na chalna chah ho to me le jaunga Rajat ko?

Daya(a bit loudly): Arey bola na mene chalunga me phir kyu peeche pad raho ho.

Voice: Pradyuman kaha h?

Abhijeet turned swiftly towards the origin of voice and found Dr. Salaunkhe standing at the door with a file in his hand.

Abhijeet(with a naughty smile): Arey doctor sahab aap hame batao kya report h.

Salunkhe: Abhijeet aaj me mazak ke mood me nahi hun.

Abhijeet(smirking): To me bhi to yehi pooch raha hun ke aaj chand bureau me kese aa gaya.

Abhijeet heard muffled laughs at his background and tried his best not to burst his laugh.

Dr. Salunkhe just pushed him away and went into ACP's room while Abhijeet turned and winked Daya who was trying to sit properly on his chair while laughing madly.

Daya(controlling): Kya boss kyu taang kheechte rehte ho tm un ki.

Abhijeet dragged his chair beside Daya's and sit on it.

Abhijeet(now serious): Daya yaar tera kya khayal h us laash ke bare me jo Bar ke paas mili.

Daya's colour fainted a bit and he licked his dry lips.

Daya(trying to speak normally): Haaaan.. wo…. Wo.. kya kahun me…. Kuch samajh nahi aya mere bhi.

Abhijeet saw the changing behavior of Daya but stayed silent and acted as if he saw nothing.

Abhijeet: Wohi to pehle sim wala case aur ab ye laash kuch samajh nahi aa raha h yaar. Tum ne dekha h pehle kabhi us ko?

Daya shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Daya(at once): NAHI…. Nahi mene kese dekha hoga use phele. Me dekhta to bata nahi deta.

Again ACP interrupted in between their discussion.

ACP: Abhijeet tum aur Daya jao Central Jail. Is case ko jitni jaldi poora karo utna hi fayeda h. Phir is laash ke mujrim ko bhi pakadna h.

Voice: Mujrim ko kya pakadna h wo to yahi h bureau me.

They all turned their faces towards the door and found DCP Chitrole standing with a smirk on his face and both hands in his pants pocket.

ACP and all the officers: Good evening sir.

DCP: Good evening aur Good night to baad me kr lena abhi mujrim ko to pakdo jo anjaan bana khada h.

Freddy: Kya sir aap ho mujrim.

All present in the room tried hard to control the sudden outburst of laughter.

DCP: Dimagh sahi h tumhara?

Freddy: Nahi…. (After realizing) Haan sir lekin aap ne hi to kaha ke mujrim ko pakdo jo anjaan bana khada h tmhare saamne.

Some turned their heads backwards and some went to have a glass of water.

DCP: Yehi kaam h tumhara? Bina soche samjhe kuch bhi bolte rehte ho tm.

ACP: Nahi us ka ye matlab nahi tha sir.

DCP(ignoring): Han to ACP wo jo aaj laash mili h us ka kya hua.. mujrim mila?

ACP(calmly): Nahi sir us kisi ne pehchana hi nahi abhi aur sim se bhi kuch track nahi ho pa…..

DCP cut him in between

DCP: Pechane ga kese koi aur sim bhi kese mile ga jb ke use koi aur janta hi nahi tha siwaye ek ke.

Abhijeet: Kon h sir wo….

DCP: Senior Inspector Daya.

Whole beaure went silent. It felt as if their spirits were taken away from them. Daya looked at DCP in complete shock.

Abhijeet(rashly): Sir aap ko pata h aap kya keh rahe ho?

DCP: Haan kyu ke wo Daya ka khabri tha Mangoo.

ACP: Sir bht ho gaya ab mujh se bardasht nahi ho raha h.

Abhijeet(rashly): Kya saboot h aap ke paas.

DCP(smirking): Oh Abhijeet ko saboot chahye.. He saboot h mere paas. Us ne dekha bhi h.

Abhijeet looked at Daya whose mouth was half open in shock. He looked back at Abhijeet.

DCP pushed Dhenchu ahead.

DCP: Ye h khabriyon ka baadshah aur is ne sb dekha bhi h. Mujhe wajah chahye Daya ke tm ne ye kyu kia wrna do din ke andr tm na to CID ka hissa hoge aur us banglow se bhi nikal diye jaoge jis me tm Abhijeet ke saath rehte ho kyu ke wo bhi CID ka h. Is ki dosti ki aadh me abhi tk to kaam nahi karte the ab khoon bhi karne lage ho.

ACP(shouting, his anger was on peak): DCP CHITROLE kya bol rahe ho tm.

DCP: Follow my orders.

And with that he moved out.

Abhijeet looked at Daya whose head was down and tears were trying to spill from his eyes. He looked at ACP and then at Abhijeet and moved out from bureau.

**Author's Note—**

OML is DCP Chitrole telling a true story…? What do you guys think. Daya ne kyu chupaya wo sub..hmmm…kya lagta h.. ?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot.

Thanks **to KD di, StyleDiva, 143CID_AbhiTarika, GD, CID lovers, kirti, abby, jyoti, Batameez dil, Poonum di, RB-143CID, DF di**, and guest…

You don't know how much blessed I am feeling to have your comments. Thank you once again for taking out time and reading my story.:)

And if you guys want to see something special in this story or some event then kindly tell me I will add it.

Keep reading and reviewing.

God bless you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet ran towards Daya to hold him and hug him to provide some soothe but Daya was much quicker than him. He moved out at a fast pace. Still Abhijeet ran towards him.

ACP: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet had to stop at this voice. He returned back and stand in front of ACP, he was boiling in anger as to why DCP said those words to that person who is very close to heart.

ACP(looking keenly at his face): Use kuch samay bitaane do, apne aap se baten karne do use kuch der ke liye.

Abhijeet(teary voice): Ese hi sochte sochte wo apne aap ko nuksaan na pohchale sir.

ACP: Wo esa nahi karega Abhijeet. Tm bharosa karo us pr.

Abhijeet(rashly): Aur is DCP ki himmat kese hui Daya ko esa bolne ki. Itni asani se wo Daya ko khooni keh kr chala gaya. Aur us Dhenchu ko apni naak ghusane ki bht jaldi rehti h.

ACP: Shaant ho jao Abhijeet. Kya tmhe pata h Daya ne wo khoon nahi kia?

Abhijeet(in a shock mode): Sir… sir aap bhi yehi soch rahe hen ke…. Ke Daya…

ACP(cutting Abhijeet): Lekin hamare paas koi saboot bhi to nahi h na.

Abhijeet(rashly): Saboot…. Saboot har jaga saboot. Sir aap ek baar apne dil se poochye kya Daya esa kr sakta h… Kya hamara Daya kr sakta h esa. Wo apne khabriyon ka ekdm dosto jese khayal rakhta tha.

ACP: Abhijeet is baar dil se nahi dimagh se socho. Accha ye batao Daya ne hame bataya kyu nahi ke ye laash us ke khabri ki h..

Abhijeet had nothing to reply.

ACP: Us ne tmhe bhi nahi bataya me to door ki cheez hun. Wo khamooshi se aa kr apni desk pr beth gaya report bhi nahi di us ne.

Abhijeet (instantly): Sir us ke sir me dard tha.

ACP: Theek h sir me dard tha to wo itna to bata sakta tha na ke ye laash us ke khabri ki h. Us ne apne aap ko khud phasaya h.

Abhijeet(helplessly): Sir koi na koi waja hogi… sir hm is tarha us pr ilzaam nahi laga sakte. Sir aap saath denge na uska. Wo bilkul toot jayega sir.

ACP looked at him. He saw him helpless just like a deer caught in between a group of lions. He knew how much importance Daya beholds in his life.

ACP: Tm parshaan mt ho Abhijeet. Hm sb mil kr kuch karenge. Aur wese bhi wo mera beta h(slightly smiling).

Abhijeet(sighing): Thank you sir.

ACP: Chalo ab tm sb ghar jao bht der ho gai h.

They all dispersed towards their desks and started winding up their works. Abhijeet came back to his desk and started folding the bundles of files which were spreading on his desk. After doing he looked upwards and found several files spreading on Daya's table and his computer still open. A sad smile covered his face as he made his way towards his table to switch his computer off. After that he went inside ACP's cabin.

Abhijeet: Sir aap yahi pr rahenge aaj?

ACP(looking up): Haan aaj thodi der se jaunga.

Abhijeet nodded his head.

ACP: Us se zada pooch taach mt karna. Aur pareshan mt ho sb theek ho jayega.

And patted on Abhijeet's shoulder.

Abhijeet: Good night sir. Koi zaroorat ho to call kr deeje ga.

He ignited the Quallis and pressed hard on the gas paddle. He wanted to reach home as soon as possible. Only he knew how he controlled himself since two hours. He knew the mental state of Daya. He knew that he feels very helpless whenever someone puts blame on him. And in those hours he wants Abhijeet to be with him and to assure him that everything will be fine.

Abhijeet too wanted to be with Daya in these situations. They both are just like broken souls. Abhijeet don't know anything about his past and Daya… he had a miserable past, without his parents. So they both always tried to calm each other with each other's company. They always share a good chemistry. They speak through silences and act with just a mere touch of each other.

At last he reached at his house. He hurriedly pushed Quallis inside the garage and jumped outside. Ran towards the main door and with trembling hand pushed the key inside the key hole. He saw Daya half lying on the couch and took a big sigh of relief.

Abhijeet(slowly): Daya..

Daya looked at him and said nothing.

Abhijeet: Khana kha lia tm ne?

Daya(his voice not more than a whisper): Nahi tmhara wait kar raha tha me.

Abhijeet went inside his room to change. He had already planned that he will not inquire about anything. He think hard to bring his smiling Daya back and then he came outside without changing.

Abhijeet: Daya tm jaldi se change karo.

Daya(shocked): Change… kyu?

Abhijeet: Arey karo to hm bahar jayenge.

Without any further argument Daya went inside his room to change. Whereas Abhijeet too went to change his outfit and wore an informal one.

Daya was shocked to see him in an informal outfit so asked.

Daya: Boss kya kisi party me jana h?

Abhijeet: Kyu?

Daya: Wo tm ne kapde ese hi pehne hen na.

Abhijeet: Chalo yaar tm bahar niklo me lock karta hun.

Daya realized that Abhijeet wants to give him a surprise so without saying anything he went outside. Abhijeet slightly smiled and while murmuring locked the doors.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Abhi bata hun ise kon si party me jana h. Hr waqt khana hi sawar rehta h is ke dimagh pr.

He went towards Quallis and shocked to see Daya on passenger seat. He was hurt to see him so dull.

**After half hour—**

Daya(relaxly spreading his hands in air): to tm mujhe beach pr lana chah rahe the.

Abhijeet(smiling): Haan machliyon(fishes) ki party me.

Daya smiled slightly.

They started strolling on the beach enjoying the cool breeze and full moon, and muffled laughing voices of little kids.

Daya: Kitna accha mosam h na.

Abhijeet: Haan isi liye to le kr aya tha me tmhe.

Daya: Accha me to samjha tha ke tm khana khilane laye ho.

Abhijeet: Abey to kya kacchi machli khayega. Khilaunga yaar pehle yaha to maza kr le.

Daya(laughing): Kya boss.

They keep on strolling sometimes holding hands. At one point due to slippery sand Daya was about to fall Abhijeet clutched him with both his hands.

Abhijeet(concern): Daya dekh kr chalo.

Daya(carelessly): Kya boss phir tm kis liye saath aye ho.

Abhijeet: Itne mote ho mujh se to sambhlo ge nahi tm. (laughing) crane mangwani padegi phir.

Daya(laughing too): Haan phir tm ghbra kr ACP sir ko phone karoge.

He stopped after that. Abhijeet felt pain in his heart and tried to divert his attention.

Abhijeet(patting Daya's arm): Daya chl yaar bench pr beth te hen.

Daya(absent mindedly): Haan haan chalo.

They sat there for fifteen minutes without talking about anything.

Abhijeet(thinking): Is phir se khamooshi ka dora pd gaya. Accha bhala has raha tha. Ab kuch aur karna padega.

After sometime.

Abhijeet: Daya tujhe yaad h jb hm Police force me the. Mere aur tere batch ko punishment mila tha kyu ke hm sb drill pr jane me late ho gaye the.

Daya(smiling slightly): Haan yaad h. Kitni daant padi thi na.

Abhijeet: Haaaan… lekin yaar maza to jb aya tha jb sir ne kaha tha ke hm logo ko us raat khana nahi milega aur tu pata nahi kaha se char paanch zinda chickens utha kr le aya tha.

Daya(laughing loudly): Arey boss meri bookh ka to tmhe pata h…

Abhijeet(cutting him in between): Mujhe kya saare batch ko pata tha..

Daya(shyly): Haan haan… to me chup kr bahar nikla aur kitchen ke peeche pahuch gaya. Waha pr bht sare murghe band the me unhi me se utha kr laya tha (laughing again) yaar gaurds ne to dekh hi liya tha pr me bhi bhaag kr aa hi gaya andr.

Abhijeet(laughing too): Hahaha phir BBQ kia tha hm sb ne. Bht maza aya tha yaar. Aur yaad h agli subha cook kese chilla raha tha ke us ke murghe kaha gaye.

Daya: Haha mera moo to dekhne layaq tha yaar us samay.

Abhijeet(dreamy tone): Kitna maza ata tha na Daya. Aur log kehte hen ke waha ja kr kuch maza nahi ata. Arey punishments milne me hi to maza ata tha.

Daya: Haan aur roz subha uth kr exercise krne jana aur uske baad breakfast.

Abhijeet: Tu to chup reh…. Ab 10 baje bhi na uthaun to sota rahega.

Daya shyly smiled and continued: Bht yaad ati h yaar un dino ki. Kitne acche pl the na wo jaha hame kisi bhi cheez ki parwa nahi thi. Aur kise maloom tha ke hm dono ki CID me posting ho jayegi.

Abhijeet(slowly): Haan aur kise maloom tha ke me bhi apni yaad dasht kho dunga.

Daya looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet: Zindagi kuch hi palon me kya se kya ho jati h koi kabhi sochta bhi nahi h. Aur dekh hm dono inti baaten bhi nahi karte the… lekin ab dekh.. mere hi kaan kheechta rehta h tu.

Daya started laughing loudly Abhijeet felt really relieved after hearing this soothing laugh..

Abhijeet(thinking): Ab is se pehle ke is ka mood kharab ho jaye khana khane chalte hen.

Abhijeet(smiling): Khana khane chalen Daya?

Daya(with a naughty glint): Haan boss mera bhi haste haste pet khali ho gaya.

Abhijeet slightly slapped him on his head and laughed.

After that they did dinner in one of Daya's favorite restaurant and ate ice cream in another shop after that they returned home. Abhijeet was happy that his efforts went well. He wanted Daya to forget about this evening's incident and he was much successful in that. Though he knew that Daya too was trying to make Abhijeet happy by showing him that he is happy.

After entering inside their home.

Daya: Thank you boss.

Abhijeet: Tu na apna ilaaj karwa le pehle… (Imitating) Thank you boss. Mana kia h na ke ye sb formal cheezen mujh se mt bola kr.

Daya became serious after that… he clutched Abhijeet's arm tightly and said.

Daya(hurt tone): Abhi.. Abhiii tmhe bharosa h na mujh pr… ke mene.. mene us ka khoon nahi kia….

He lowered his head after that… Abhijeet was shocked after listening this... he went close to Daya and hugged him tightly… Daya freed his stored tears on his brother's shoulder…

Abhijeet (patting on his back): Tu na apne nanne munne dimaag se zada hi sochne laga h kuch. Ab aage se esa socha na lagaunga ek haath moo pr…

He departed Daya and cleaned his tears.

Abhijeet(moving Daya's head upwards): Idhr dekh..

Daya looked in his eyes…

Abhijeet: kya tu mujhe itna hi bura samjhta h… haan… me bura zaroor hun Daya lekin un ke liye jo hr din khoon karte hen. Tujh pr mujhe yaqeen h… aur me kabhi chah kr bhi tujh pr shak nahi kr sakta…. Aur aage se kabhi esa mt sochna…. Tera Boss hamesha rahega tere saath.

Daya hugged him again….

Daya(slowly): Nahi tm ne mujh se kuch poocha nahi na… is liye mujhe…

Abhijeet: Jb tmhe sahi lage bata dena mujhe… Mujhe pata h tm ne jo kuch bhi kia h bhalai ke liye kia h… Ab chal bht senti ho gaya… Ja kr aram karo…

Daya smiled at him… and went towards his room.

Abhijeet: Arey haan tmhara sir ka dard theek h na ab..?

Daya: Haan boss…. Goli tm ne di thi to theek kese nahi hoga…

Daya winked and at him laughed… and went inside his room..

Abhijeet took a big sigh and went inside his room, smiling…

**Author's Note—**

I don't know you liked this chapter or not but I am not satisfied with this… I know there is nothing eventful in this chapter but I just wanted to show DUO moments in this chapter.

Thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot to me. And always encourage me to write more.

Thanks to **KD di, Anjali di, GD, Poonum di, Kirti, Srija, RB-143cid, and Jyoti **for you wonderful reviews… and to others who read my story.

What are you expecting will happen next?

Kindly read and review:)

God bless you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daya's POV**

He went inside his room and lye on his bed not wanting to change his cloths. He started thinking about the beach events and smiled remembering Abhijeet's talks.

Daya(thinking): 'Mujhe pata h Abhi tum ne ye sb sirf mera mood theek karne ke liye kia tha. Thank you boss shayad zindagi me pehli baar tm ne mujh se daant kr kuch nahi poocha(slightly smiling). Mene hi use hm dono ke batches ke incidents bataye the jb us ka memory loss hua tha (he started rubbing his hair). Aur aaj wo mujhe is tarha bata raha tha jese use sb kuch yaad h. Sach hi keh raha tha wo zindagi kitni jaldi badal jati h. Hm dono pehle kabhi baat bhi nahi karte the wo mera senior tha aur ab mera bhai h.' He took a big sigh and rolled on his bed for a good night sleep.

**Next Morning-**

Abhijeet and Daya both got ready and went to the bureau. Daya was much silent and was not in a mood to do any naughtiness. They reached bureau around 8 in the morning only ACP sir was there.

Abhijeet and Daya together: Good morning sir.

ACP: Good morning. (Staring at Daya) Daya theek ho tm?

Daya(slowly): Yes sir I am alright.

ACP: Good. Abhijeet tm mere cabin aao zara.

Abhijeet pushed Daya towards his desk and went inside ACP's cabin.

ACP: Betho Abhijeet.

Abhijeet sat on one of the chairs and looked at him.

ACP: Kuch baat ki tm ne Daya se.

Abhijeet: Nahi sir abhi to nahi ki mene.

ACP: Kyu? Ab aur kis baat ka intezaar h tmhe DCP ke aane ke baad.

Abhijeet lowered his head.

ACP(loudly): Bola kr lao use yaha.

Abhijeet looked at him and went outside his cabin to call Daya. He saw him working on his computer so he went towards his desk.

Abhijeet: Daya kya kar rahe ho?

Daya quickly pressed Alt+F4 and closed what he was doing.

Daya: K.. Kuch nahi boss …. Wo bs Katiya wale case ki suspect list dekh raha tha.

Abhijeet looked at him keenly. Daya knew that he doesn't believe him but Abhijeet ignored and said.

Abhijeet: Accha chalo sir bula rahe hen tmhe.

Daya: Kyu? Kyu bula rahe hen wo?

Abhijeet: Chal kr hi pata chalega na.

Daya stood up and went inside ACP's cabin along with Abhijeet.

ACP looked at him and permitted them to sit.

ACP: Haan to Daya ab tm kuch bataoge hame.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and started looking at his nails. As the silence prolonged.

ACP(loudly): Dayaaa… me kuch pooch raha hun tm se. Ab bs sach sunna h mujhe kyu mara tmne apne khabri ko?

Daya instantly looked up at him.

Daya(shocked): Sir aap… aap ye sochte hen ke mene… mene mara h apne khabri ko…

ACP stood up from his chair so do Abhijeet and Daya.

ACP(rashly): To tmhari khamooshi ka aur kya matlb h? Tm ne kyu chupaya ke wo tmhara khabri h. Jb hm log yaha apna dimagh laga rahe the to tmhara dimagh kaha tha.. kya tm bata nahi sakte the aa kr ke wo tmhara khabri h..

Daya(boldly): Sir ye baat me aap ko abhi nahi bata sakta.

ACP(his anger on peak): Kyu.. kya tm apni marzi ke khud malik ho… kyu nahi bata sakte tm?

Daya looked at Abhijeet with pleading eyes but Abhijeet too was silent as he knew that his interruption will bring more difficulties for Daya.

Daya: Sir waqt ane pr me aap ko sb kuch bata dunga. Sir please bharosa kariye mujh pr.

ACP(rudely): Haan bharosa kr ke hi to ye sb hua h.

At the same time the talk was interrupted with a phone call.

ACP(picking up the phone): ACP Pradyuman here… Kaha pe… Acha theek h hm abhi aate hen.

He looked up at Daya….and said to Abhijeet.

ACP: Lo ek aur khoon ho gaya h… jao tm dono Ark Dine bar me…

As they were moving outside ACP said.

ACP: Aur haan Daya agar use pehchan lo bata dena is baar.

Daya silently moved out. Abhijeet too lowered his head and moved out after him.

Abhijeet sit on the driving seat and looked at Daya whose face was telling how much pain he is bearing in his heart. Abhijeet tightened the seat belt and ignited the Quallis.

Abhijeet: Kya soch rahe ho Daya?

Daya: Kuch nahi Abhi.

Abhijeet(looking at him keenly): Wese kya tm mujhe bhi nahi bata sakte ke kya baat h?

Daya: Mene bola na ke me abhi kuch nahi bata sakta.

Abhijeet sighed on his stubbornness and continued driving in silence.

At the investigation site they started working as Vivek and Vineet were also there.

Vivek: Sir is ghaw ko dekhiye. Ekdm pehle jese lagta h jese us aadmi ke tha.

Abhijeet sat on his knees and wore his gloves and saw the wound which was on the chest of the victim.

Abhijeet: Haan ise bhi wese hi chakoo se mara gaya h jese Mangoo ko mara gaya tha. Wese tm logo ne poocha aas paas?

Vineet: Sir aas paas kisi ko kuch bhi nahi maloom.

Abhijeet(thinking mode): To ye sb bhi usi tarha hua h jis tarha Mangoo ke saath hua tha. Yani aas paas kisi ko kuch nahi pata h.

Instantly he looked towards Daya who too was looking at him. Daya asked him to come towards him with his eyes. Abhijeet saw him stuffing some kind of paper in back pocket but he ignored that.

Abhijeet: Tum log Mangoo ka photo dikha kr pucho yaha ke barman se.

And he went towards Daya.

Daya(slowly): Boss me janta hun is aadmi ko.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya? Kon.. kon h ye Daya?

Daya: Ye Rohnit ka bhai tha.

Abhijeet: Rohnit… wohi na jis ki accident me mot ho gai thi teen maheene pehle?

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet nodded too looking at him.

Daya: Boss Mangoo aur is Ajay ke paas wohi wale sim the jo Katiya ne banaye the. Lekin in dono ke sim sahi hen.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya.. in dono ke paas wohi wale sim hen… lekin in me blast nahi hua? In kya in dono ka sambandh un logo se h jinhone doosre sims ke saath ched chad ki thi?

Daya: Pata nahi boss.

**After four hours-**

They all came back to bureau after sending the fingerprints and the dead body to the forensic lab. They all gathered over the round table.

ACP: Haan to Daya ye Ajay tmhare dost Rohnit ka bhai tha?

Daya: Sir.

ACP: Lekin Daya esa hi kyu ke in dono khono ka sambandh sirf tm se h. Matlab pehla aadmi tmhara khabri tha aur ye doosra tmhare dost ka bhai. Wese tmhara relation kesa tha Rohnit se?

Daya(confused): Sir wo mera dost tha. Hm dono ne high school saath saath pass kia tha.

ACP: Aur is ke bhai se?

Daya: Ajay mere liye ekdm chote bhai jesa tha sir.

ACP looked at him and then at Abhijeet.

ACP: wese Daya kya lagta h tmhe kon kr sakta h esa?

Daya: Ho sakta h koi dushman ho iska.

ACP: Tmhe kuch pata h?

Daya: Nahi sir meri kaafi dono se is se mulaqaat nahi hui thi.

ACP: Theek h tm log jao ab ghr. Aur Abhijeet tm mere paas aao.

Abhijeet: Daya tm ghar chale jao me aa jaunga thodi der me.

Daya: Nahi boss me wait kr leta hun. Saath saath chalenge.

Abhijeet: Daya pata nahi kitni der ho jaye me keh raha hun na tm chale jao ghr wese bhi investigation ki wajah se kaafi thak gaye ho aaj.

After that Daya went out of the bureau and Abhijeet went inside ACP's cabin. Abhijeet knew that Daya is upset due to the death of Ajay that is why he wanted to give him some time.

ACP: Abhijeet tm jaante ho Rohnit ko?

Abhijeet: Haan sir Daya ke kaafi close tha wo lekin Ajay ko aaj pehli baar dekha mene.

ACP: Abhijeet mere saath chalo Ark Dine bar.

They both reached there and started looking at things. ACP showed the photo of Mangoo to the people sitting there and one of the person identifies him.

Abhijeet: Tm ne dekha h ise?

Person: Haan sahab mene dekha h ise. Ye bht km ata tha yaha isi liye jada log nahi jante ise.

Abhijeet: Tm roz ate ho yaha?

Person: Apun to idar hi rehta h sahab. Sabere(morning) bhi yahi aur raat bhi yahi.

Abhijeet: Tmhara naam kya h?

Person: Gopaal naam h sahab.

Abhijeet: Accha to Gopaal kb dekha tha tm ne ise yaha pr?

Gopaal: Sahab prson raat ko dekha apun ise. Ye din bhr yahi betha raha aur saam ko kahi chala gaya…. Sahab ekdm tunn tha nase me… mere saamne hi che saath glass pee gaya tha.

Abhijeet: Accha to shaam me kb gaya tha ye?

Gopaal: karib karib 6 baje gaya tha sahab.

Abhijeet: Accha phir raat me nahi aya?

Gopaal: Nahi sahab phir nahi aya.

Abhijeet: wese kb kb ata tha yaha pr?

Gopaal: Sahab hr maheene doosre budwaar ko ata tha yaha.

Abhijeet: hmm Wednesday me ata tha.

All of a sudden his cell started ringing he looked at the caller ID and saw Daya's name blinking.

Abhijeet: Excuse me sir.

He went outside the bar and attended the call.

Abhijeet: Haan Daya kya baat h..

There were voices at the other end as if some people are fighting with each other.

Abhijeet(tensed): Daya… Daya…. Kya ho raha h..

Daya: Abhiii… Abhiii…

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya baat h haan… kaha ho tm.

Daya: Abhi.. ghr…. Kitchen ka corner… bosss…..

Abhijeet(in more tension): Daya kya keh raha h haan… me ata hun abhi..

But before he could move an inch he heard sound of a pistol and a painful scream of Daya..

Abhijeet: Dayaaa…

Some unknown person answered from the other end.

Unknown person: Daya to gaya… ab mil lena us se bhagwaan ke paas ja kr.

Abhijeet: Aye… kon ho tm haan… kon ho… aur himmat kese hui teri ghr me ghusne ki.

Unknown person: Oye zabaan smbhal kr. Agar aur bakwaas ki na to tera Daya na sach me chala jayega is duniya se… Samjha..

Abhijeet: Dekho… Daya ko kuch bhi nahi hona chaye… chodunga nahi me tm logo ko.

Unknown person: Haan agar hm tk pahuch paoge tb na.

And after that the call ended.

Abhijeet ran towards ACP who was running towards someone else.

Abhijeet(teary tone): Sir… Daya pr kisi ne ghr me ghus kr goli chalai h… sir wo use le kr chale gaye.

ACP: Kya… to is ka matlab ye sb ek plan tha…. Abhijeet Gopaal bhi bhaag gaya..

Abhijeet looked at ACP with an open mouth.

**Author's Note—**

Thanks to **Jyoti, Kirti, GD, DF di, dayalove, hello cid, riya, Anjali di, kd di, CID-rocks, kirti jha, Abby** for your precious reviews. They really mean a world to me.

Thanks are also due to those who read my story..:)

Well guys I am out of ideas for now. So the updates will be slow as I want to give my best to you guys. I think you guys are now satisfied as some of you were confused in the previous chapter. And if you guys are still in a mess then tell me freely I will try to make it clear to you.:)

Hope you all are doing good. Take care … and may God bless you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Abhijeet stood there like a brick, unable to think and unable to even take a step ahead. It was when ACP shooked him, he came back into his senses.

ACP: Abhijeet tm theek to ho?

Abhijeet(still looking quite shocked): ye.. yes sss..sir.

ACP(nodding): Tm Daya ke baare me kya bata rahe the.

After hearing the name of Daya, Abhijeet felt the hair behind his neck raising. It took few seconds for him to recall the painful scream of Daya and heart shivering calls.

Abhijeet(in a dreamy tone): Sir jb aap Gopaal se baat kar rahe the to Daya ki call aayi thi. (Teary voice) sir use kuch logo ne goli maari thi aur us ke baad kisi ne phone liya tha. Sir Daya ko pata nahi kaha le gaye honge aur pata nahi wo kesa hoga.

ACP(patting Abhijeet's shoulder): Abhijeet jb tk hm hen CID main Daya ka koi baal bhi nahi choo sakta. Is Gopaal ke liye to me Rajat aur Kajal ko yaha pr lagata hun aur tm chalo mere saath ghr pe.

Abhijeet(absent mindedly): Kis ke ghr pe sir?

ACP looked on the face of his right hand. He was looking totally out of this world.

ACP(softly): Apne ghr pe Abhijeet. Jaha tm rehte ho.

After that ACP called Rajat and Kajal to investigate about Gopaal in Ark Dine Bar and then he called Vivek and Vineet to reach at DUO's house. Abhijeet was in a really bad mental state but then he controlled himself and sits on the driving seat and kicked the gas paddle. In less than half hour they reached there and after entering they felt as if there had been a big fight and as if they were in search of something. Cushions were torn open and the gauze was flying in the air. Tables and chairs were upside down. Abhijeet rushed towards Daya's room and found a big mess there as well. His whole cupboard was open and cloths and other accessories were spreading on the floor. Daya's bed sheet was on the floor and the pillow was in pieces. Same was the scene in Abhijeet's room. Vivek and Vineet were there and were investigating every piece of the house.

Vivek: Sir Daya sir ke bathroom se hamen boold mila h?

Abhijeet: Blood… Daya ka hoga… zada h kya?

Vivek: ji sir… hm ne us ka sample le kr Salunkhe sir ke paas bhej dia h.

Abhijeet went inside Daya's room and found blood in the bathroom's bath tub. He felt pang in his heart.

ACP sir was engaged in the investigation.

ACP: Ghr ki halat dekh kr lagta h ke un logo ko kisi cheez ki talash thi. (turning towards Abhijeet) kya tmhe kuch andaza h ke kya ho sakti h wo cheez.

Abhijeet: Pata nahi sir, Daya ne to mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya.

ACP nodded his head, after investigating for another half hour and giving instructions to Vivek and Vineet ACP along with Abhijeet returned to the bureau. They all gathered around the round table and started the discussion.

ACP: Samajh nahi ata ke Daya ki kidnapping kyu hui. Is ka is Katiya wale case se koi na koi sambandh zaroor h.

ACP took the marker and started mentioning the incidents in a sequence after that he said.

ACP: Sab se pehle Katiya ne jo sims banaye un ke saath ched chaad ki gai aur market me jitne bhi sims sale hue wo phat gaye. Us ke baad Mangoo ka murder aur DCP ke mutaabik Daya ne use mara tha.

Abhijeet took a big sigh but stayed silence.

Abhijeet: Sir us ke agle hi din Ajay ka murder bilkul usi tarha jis tarha Mangoo ka hua tha yaani chaaqo se aur theek usi jagah jahan Mangoo ko mara gaya tha wahin Ajay ko bhi mara gaya.

ACP: Aur Abhijeet in dono ka relation Daya se tha. Mangoo Daya ka khabri tha aur Ajay Daya ke chote bhai jesa tha.

Abhijeet: Haan sir aur phir ye dono wohi sims use kar rahe the jo Katiya ne banaye the.

ACP(nodding): Haan aur phir Gopaal ka milna aur hame waha pr uljhaye rakhna aur Daya ka kidnap hona. In sb me kuch na kuch to sambandh h…. zaroor h koi sambandh.

Abhijeet: Sir jin dono ki laashen hame mili wo Daya ke qareeb the to esa to nahi ke kidnappers ne Daya ko dhamki di ho kisi aur ko maarne ki aur us se kuch lena chaha ho?

ACP: Ho sakta h Abhijeet ho sakta h. Accha tm batao zara exactly hua kya tha.

Abhijeet: Sir jb hm Gopaal se baat kar rahe the to Daya ki call aayi aur me bahar chala gaya. Jb mene call uthai to mujhe peeche cheekhne ki awaazen aain aur phir Daya mira naam lene laga aur phir kisi ne fire kr dia us pr… and then he told the whole conversation between him and that unknown guy.

ACP: Hmm… aur kuch…

At the same time Rajat entered inside the bureau and said

Rajat: Sir hm ne Ark Dine me bethe sb logo se poocha aur un sb ne yehi kaha ke Gopaal waha pr pehli baar aya tha. Us se pehle un logo ne use waha pr nahi dekha. Hm ne Mangoo ka photo dikhaya lekin use bhi kisi ne nahi pehchana.

ACP: Ye sirf ek plan tha. Take hm waha Gopaal se pooch taach karte rahen aur idhar wo log ghr ki talashi le kr Daya ko kiddnap kr ke le jayen. Abhijeet mujhe to lagta h wo log Daya se kuch mangna chah rahe the aur Daya ne wo nahi diya is liye use goli maar di.

Abhijeet(teary tone): Sir is ka matlab h ke wo log Daya ko or marenge jb tk Daya batayega nahi ke wo cheez kaha h.

ACP: Kuch nahi hoga esa. Hm Daya ko us sb se pehle dhoond nikalenge.

Abhijeet(loudly): Oh my God…. (he slapped his forehead)

ACP: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(looking at ACP): Sir Daya ne goli lagne se pehle kitchen corner kaha tha.

ACP: Kitchen Corner? To Abhijeet, Daya ne waha pr kuch chupaya h. Wo chahta h ke tm wha ja kr dekho.

Abhijeet: Me abhi jata hun sir.

And he rushed outside the bureau. He stopped in front of the Quallis and felt pain in his heart. Then he sat inside his car and accelerated to reach his Bungalow as soon as possible.

After entering inside he went straight inside the kitchen and started searching the corners.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Corner bhi to chaar hen… ye Daya bhi na hamesha adhoora kaam karta h ke Abhi h na poora karne ke liye.

After sometime he opened one of the corner's doors and found a small paper sticking on the door's end. He took and knew at once that it some sort of letter. He didn't have enough courage to open it by himself so after tossing it inside his jean's pocket rushed back to the bureau. It again took him half an hour to reach there and after that Rajat opened it and started reading out loud.

Rajat(reading that letter loudly): Agar tm ye letter padh rahe ho Abhi to is ka matlab h ke me tmhare saath nahi hun. Me tmhe aur ACP sir ko kuch bhi baat nahi bata paya aur is ka gham mujhe hamesha rahega. Abhi thanks boss tm ne pehli baar mujh se zabardasti kuch nahi poocha. Accha chodo ye sb baaten aur ab meri baat ghor se suno… nahi… I mean padho. (This brought a light smile on everyone's face)

Abhi jb tm logo ko pata chala tha ke Mangoo ka murder hua h to tm sb ne mujh pr shak kia tha kyu ke mene koi bhi baat nahi batai thi aur yaha tk ke ye bhi nahi bataya tha ke wo mera khabri h. Abhi jo laash h wo Mangoo ki nahi h… (everyone was shocked) Boss Mangoo ab bhi zinda h aur wohi in sb cheezon ke peeche h. Jo laash h wo mere sb se zada qareeb jo khabri tha Parabhakar us ki h.

Boss, jb Katiya ne sims banaye to Mangoo Katiya ke paas gaya tha aur us ne mera naam le kr sim banane ka edited formula le liya tha aur usi ke gang ne in sims ko change kr dia. Mangoo ne phir Ajay ko marwa dia aur us ne mujhe dhamki di ke wo mere qareeb jitne bhi log hen un sb ko marwa dega. Boss Mangoo ko Prithvi Pankaj chahye jis ko teen maheene pehle phaansi ki saza hui h.

Ab mene tmhe saari baaten bata di hen to shayad ab tm logo ko yaqeen ho gaya hoga ke me mujrim nahi hun. Abhi, ab pata nahi hm kabhi mil bhi payen ya nahi tm apna bht khayal rakhna aur bhool kr bhi Prithvi Pankaj ko Mangoo ke hawale mt karna. Wo bht khatrnaak mujrim h aur us se poore mulk ko khatra h. Aur me koi esi zaroori cheez nahi hun jis ke liye tm poore mulk ko khatre me dalo. (Abhijeet was crying by now) Abhi apna bht khayal rakhna. Aur ACP sir ko ye sb bata dena aur keh dena ke Daya was sorry on his behavior.

The last paragraph was written hurriedly and in a really messy writing and the ink was really blurry telling everyone present there the mental state of Daya when he was writing this.

Abhijeet(crying): Daya ye kya kr dia toone. Mujhe batata to sahi… Apne Abhi ko kuch to batata yaar.

ACP motioned everyone to leave the room and went towards Abhijeet and patted his back.

Abhijeet: Sir wo mil jayega na… Wo log use marenge to nahi na sir.

ACP: Abhijeet sambhalo apne aap ko… kuch nahi hone denge hm Daya ko. Abhi tm jao aur bureau ke restroom me rest karo kl subha dekhte hen kya karte hen.

Abhijeet nodded and went towards the farthest wing of the bureau.

**At an unknown place—**

He gained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He found nothing but darkness around himself even he was unable to feel his own hands. His head was throbbing with pain and his shoulder was burning it felt as if his shoulder was on fire. Trembling he stood up and took support of the nearest wall. He didn't know what to do. Supporting the wall he started moving ahead. He felt as if all his energy was taken away. After minutes of finding any door he felt tired and again he sat on the floor, his back supporting the wall. He placed his hand on the shoulder and moaned and felt something sticky after sniffing for some more minutes he was confirmed that what is on his shoulder is blood, he started feeling his wound and found a hole, as his hand touched that hole he moaned loudly and **Abhiiii** came out from his mouth. And his mind again went into endless darkness.

**Author's Note—**

I know I am really late this time. Really sorry for that. Next updates will be slow too so bear with it.;)

I am really thankful to you guys for supporting me this much and giving your precious comments. Seriously guys whenever I read your comments I feel as if I am the happiest human on this planet earth:) you all are amazing and I really love you all from the bottom of my heart.

Thanks to **123CID Abhi-Tarika, DF di, Kd di, GD, Riya, Hello CID, Anjali di, RB-143 CID, Kirti, Poonum di, Dakshita, CID lovers **and** Guest.**

Especial thanks to **Jyoti**. Thanks dear I am really glad that you liked my story and thanks for commenting twice.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I know not a single DUO scene was there but I promise will try to give you some in my next update.

To those who are saying that the story is going a bit slow well I know it but I want to give you all my best and also I want to complete your wishes. So bear with it.

Thank you once again. You are free to criticize and free to give any suggestions you want.

God bless you all.

xHappy Readingx


	6. Chapter 6

He felt a beam of light on his face, which was quite painful as his eyes were familiar with the darkness since two days. Actually he didn't know that since how many days he is in this dark room which has no doors and windows but surprisingly he didn't feel any type of suffocation. The wound he had on his shoulder was not yet cleaned and he was sure that it was caused by a bullet and he was sure too that it was infected by now. He was in semi conscious state when someone shacked his body.

Voice: Uthao ise kisi bhi tarha, mujhe do minute ke andr ye utha hua milna chahye wrna tm sb ko bhoon dunga me.

After that he heard some muffled voices and all of a sudden someone splashed chilled water on his face. He stood up with a jerk and gasped for breath which was coming very painfully. He looked around inside the room and found four well armed men standing there. Well are they joking…? With an unclean wound since two days and every inch of his body in pain, do they still think that he will be able to do anything to defend himself? He was really feeling helpless. Even after having a good build and having gone through rough and tough situations he was helpless. The situation was quite different now. As after getting every bullet his buddy was there with him to clean it or to take him to the hospital but this time no one was there with him.

One of man: Chal be uth jaldi se warna boss apun ki watt laga dega.

The man caught his arm and tried to make him stand. He moved towards the door, his painful body creating a mess in his walking as he was continuously bumping with the walls and those four people were laughing on his state. He entered inside a big hall which was air conditioned he felt as he is standing inside heaven the coolness was enough to calm him at this point of time.

Voice: Oh Daya aa gaye tm.. Arey tm log khade kyu ho apne mehman ko bitho to.

Someone pushed Daya on a chair which resulted in a painful scream from Daya's mouth.

Voice: Oye cheekho mat warna abhi aur batata hun.

Daya's condition was really critical as his wounded shoulder was infected and then his head was throbbing with pain which he never experienced before. His whole body was aching like anything he was sure that no one will recognize him at a first glance. He looked up and said.

Daya: Ye tm theek nahi kar rahe ho Mangoo.

Voice: Mangoo..? He laughed loudly… tmhe me Mangoo lagta hun haaaan… He came close towards him and removed his mask. Daya was shocked after seeing him. He was looking at his face as if he's having two heads.

Daya(slowly): Tm…

Unknown man: Hahahaa haan me… Dr gaye? Abhi to mujhe bht kuch karna h tmhare saath Daya… phir tm bulate rehna apne us nak chadhe dost ko.. kya naam h us ka… He looked towards his companions.

One of the men: Abhijeet boss.

Unknown Man: Haan Abhijeet… wo to pagalo ki tarha Mangoo ko dhoond raha h. He again started laughing..

Daya: Ayey… tm Abhijeet ke liye ek lafz bhi mt bolna samjhe.

Unknown man: Maut ke qareeb khade ho aur ab bhi zaban chalni band nahi ho rahi tmhari.

Daya(smiling): Wo to mere marne ke baad hi band hogi.

Unknown man: Chup raho tm… and he slapped him tightly.

Unknown man(angry): Ayey tm log chalo jaldi se video camera lao abhi to hame is bandr ka video bana kr bureau bhejna h. Jb pata chalega us kambakhat ACP ko ke kb dena h hamare Pankaj ko wapus.

Daya: Tu chahe kuch bhi kr le Pankaj tujhe nahi milne ka.

He again slapped him hard. In the mean while the other people arranged the cameras and then again the torture begin. They started beating Daya badly and then locked him inside that dark room. Daya rolled on the floor moaning Abhi's name.

**Inside CID Bureau—**

ACP: Abhijeet utho… Abhijeet…. He said while shacking Abhijeet who was screaming Daya's name and was sweating profously. He opened his eyes with a jerk and started breathing heavily.

ACP: Relax Abhijeet tm bs ek sapna dekh rahe the.

Abhijeet(nodding and taking a glass of water with trembling hands): yes sir.

After sometime he was relaxed.

ACP: Kya dekha tha tm ne.

Abhijeet: Sir woo.. sir wo log Daya ko bht maar rahe the.

ACP just patted on his shoulder.

It's been two days and they didn't have any clue of Daya. Everyone was really tensed about that and they all were trying their best to find any clue about their beloved Daya sir.

Vivek suddenly entered inside the bureau and he was looking really excited as his eyes were shining and his breath was excited as well.

Vivek: Sir ek bht acchi khabar mili h.

ACP: Accha.. Kya h Vivek.

Vivek: Sir Mangoo ka pata chal gaya h ke wo kaha h.

ACP(excited): Very good. Kaha h wo is waqt.

Vivek: Sir hm log Daya sir ka laptop check kr rahe the to us me ek hidden file me se Mangoo ke contact numbers mile hame. Usi me ek number track hua h sir wo is waqt Andheri me ek farm house waha pr locate ho raha h.

Abhijeet: To phir der kis baat ki let's move.

They all rushed towards the Qualis and accelerated it towards Andheri. After reaching at the farm house they noticed the quietness they all took out their guns and tip toed towards the main door. After analyzing the situation for some minutes Vivek quietly jumped inside and opened the main door which was locked from inside. They all went on the different doors and pushed them open with guns in front of them. But they all had to find the hiding places as those who were inside opened fire on them. Then the shootout began. After half an hour of shooting from both the side Mangoo left the place and ran outside but he was unable to go far as Vivek caught him.

Abhijeet(grabbing his coller): Bata Daya kaha h haaan… bata kaha rakkha h Daya ko.

Mangoo(stuggling to set himself free): Nahi batunga me.. kr lo job hi karna h.

Abhijeet slapped him hard on both side of his face.

ACP: Abhijeet… Abhijeet idhar aao tm.

He caught Abhijeet's hand and dragged him backwards. He was boiling with anger and was not in a mood to listen anyone.

They all returned to the bureau and after beating Mangoo for some good minutes he opened up his mouth.

Mangoo: Sahab mene kuch bhi nahi kia mere boss ne mujh se kaha ke apna purana mobile number use karo aur us farm house me jao. Sahab mujhe to kuch maloom bhi nahi tha.

Abhijeet(angrily): Boss… ab ye boss kaha se aa gaya haan. He slapped him again. Jhoot bol rahe ho tm.

ACP: Abhijeet use apni baat kehne do pehle.

Abhijeet: Nahi sir ye jhoot bol raha h. Daya ne kaha tha na ke Mangoo hi in sb ke peeche h.

Mangoo: Sahab ye baat bhi mujhe boss ne kahi thi kehne ko taake Daya sahab samjhen ke me hi in sab ke peeche hun.

Abhijeet: kon h boss tmhara. Batata h ya lagaun ek?

Mangoo: Sahab mujhe khud nahi maloom. Wo hamesha phone pr baat karta h. Aur us ne mujhe Ajey aur Parakash ko marne ke pese diye the.

Abhijeet(slapping him again): Sharam nahi aai Daya ko phasate hue. Us ke khabri ho kr bhi bik gaya tu.

Mangoo: Sahab maaf kar do galti ho gai saab.

They all came out of the interrogation room where a guard told them that someone had placed an envelope on the staircase and it was for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked towards ACP and took the envelope and opened it. He found a DVD inside it and then gave it to Vivek to play it. They all were shocked to see Daya like that. He was continuously saying I am alright but everyone can see his declining health and consciousness. He was being beaten up badly and his shoulder was sticking with blood. In the end Daya was totally unconscious and he was continuously crying Abhijeet's name. Abhijeet felt as if someone is beating him with hammers he felt as if this is the end of the world. He was really shocked to see his buddy like this. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watched Daya calling his name. He knew Daya is desperately waiting for him…. For his Abhijeet.

ACP: ek baar pata chal jaye ye h kaha to is Boss ko to me chudunga nahi. Chalo tm log jao aur rest karo kl subha jaldi ana we have loads of stuff to do.

With teary eyes they all left except one. And that person was Abhijeet. He was sitting beside Daya's chair and was looking at his desk. ACP went towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder and said softly.

ACP(softly): Abhijeet chalo tm bhi ghr jao ab kl subha ana.

Abhijeet: Sir me Daya ko le kr hi jaunga ab.

ACP took a big sigh.

Abhijeet(teary tone): Sir aap ne dekha us ko goli lagi to un logo ne abhi tak saaf nahi kia h. Me is Mangoo ko chodunga nahi. He stood up quickly and rushed towards the interrogation room. But ACP clutched his hand and said firmly.

ACP: Abhijeet ruk jao. Mangoo ne bataya na ke use nahi pata h kuch. Mat bhoolo ke tm ek CID officer ho.

Abhijeet(teary eyes): Sir lekin mere bhai ka kya. Use kon bachaye ga.?

ACP: Lekin Abhijeet Mangoo kya bataye ga tmhe haan. Aur hm bachayenge Daya ko tm pareshan mt ho abhi tm jao apne ghr aur rest karo. Subha dekhte hen. He again patted on his shoulder.

Abhijeet moved his head downwards and went outside the bureau. He ignored the standing Qualis and started walking on the lane. Daya's image was continuously coming in front of his eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow following him. After taking a left turn into a bit dark lane he felt something fishy but before he could take any further step someone hardly hit an iron rod on his head. He screamed slightly and went into endless darkness.

He opened his eyes in a totally dark room. His head was throbbing with pain he touched the back side of his head and felt dampness there. Slightly he gained back his consciousness and recalled what happened.

Abhijeet(murmuring): oh to mujhe bhi kidnap kr liya h.

He sat taking support of the nearest wall. While his eyes become familiar with the darkness around him he felt some one present in the room he could see a silhouette. He moved towards that person which was looking restless.

Abhijeet(loudly): Kon h waha. Haan.

He heard a muffled voice and he was shocked.

Abhijeet(shocked): Tm..?

**Author's Note-**

Thank you guys for your reviews.

So guys what do you think who is behind all this if it is not Mangoo..? And where Abhijeet is and who the other person?

Please read it and don't forget to review..:)

May God bless you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijeet felt his body shivering he felt the hair behind his neck raising as he heard the voice. He was astonished, he was confused he was going through mixed shot of emotions. But he wanted to confirm one more time as what he heard was right or it was just his imagination, or it was just his inner self speaking and asked again in the darkness and again got the same reply. Now he was pretty sure that what he is hearing is true. It is true that he is in the room in which Daya is. He rushed towards the origin of the voice and collided with the iron door…..

**Inside Bureau –**

ACP(urgent tone): Haan Vivek… Phone laga Abhijeet ka?

Vivek(shaking his head): Nahi sir abhi tk switched off bol raha h.

It was eleven 'o' clock in the morning now and Abhijeet was not yet inside the bureau. It was obvious that Abhijeet wanted Daya at any cost and for that he promised to come as early as possible in the morning.

ACP: Rajat tm Abhijeet ke ghar jao aur check karo theek to h wo.

Rajat nodded and went outside to check Abhijeet's house.

After half an hour ACP received the call of Rajat that there is no one in the house and according to the neighbors Abhijeet was not there in the night.

ACP: Accha theek h tm wapus aa jao.

Vivek: Sir kahi Abhijeet sir ko bhi kidnap na kr liya ho.

Freddy(teary voice): Nahi sir esa nahi ho sakta. Hamare dono sir ko ese kese koi kidnap kr sakta h.

Vivek placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

ACP: Rajat tm kon se route se gaye the us ke ghar.

Rajat(coming towards ACP): Sir wohi route jis ke beech me beach padta h and Roasty Coffee House bhi h.

ACP: Accha to is ka matlab h ke jo short cut h tm waha nahi gaye.

Rajat: Short cut?

ACP: Haaan..jb hm beach ki taraf se jate hen to right hand pr ek sunsaan si road h wo direct Abhijeet ke ghr ke saamne khatam hoti h. Koi ata jata nahi h waha.

Freddy: To sir waha pr to cars bhi nahi jaati hongi.

ACP: Nahi Freddy cars kya waha to aam log bhi nahi jaate door se dekhne me dead end lagta h.

Vineet: To sir waha pr Abhijeet sir kyu jayenge?

ACP: Vineet kl Abhijeet car se nahi gaya tha pedal hi ghr chala tha. To most probably wo usi route se gaya ho kyu ke hamesha ye dono wahi se jate the.

After few seconds.

ACP: Vineet, Vivek tm dono jao aur us sadak ko acchi tarha se dekho.. dekho kuch milta h kya.

Vivek: sir..

And they both hurried off.

Half hour later they both came inside.

Vineet: Sir waha hame ye rod mili h aur is pr kuch blood stains hen.

Vivek: Aur sir road pr bhi blood spots the.

ACP: Aur kuch mila?

Vivek: Nahi sir aur kuch nahi mila.

ACP: Chalo to ab Salunkhe batayega ke ye blood kis ka h.

They all moved towards the Forensic Lab.

Salunkhe: Arey yaar abhi abhi free hua tha aur tm log aa gaye pareshan karne ke liye. Bolo kya poochna h.

ACP: Poochna kuch nahi h pehle ye blood ke samples test kr aur bata ke kisi se match ho rahe hen ya nahi.

Dr. Salunkhe went and put some solutions on top of the specimen and then placed the slide under the microscope. He then went towards his computer and started matching the sample.

Salunkhe: Boss ye.. ye blood to Abhi..Abhijeet ka h.

ACP: Abhijeet ka… hmmm is baat ka to mujhe shaq tha pehle hi. Ab bohat time ho gaya h… ab hame Katiya se milna hi hoga. Us se poochna hi hoga ke wo kya chupa raha h hm. Koi to esi baat h jo us ne hame nahi batai h. Let's move.

And they all moved towards the central jail.

**In the dark room-**

Abhijeet slapped and kicked the iron door. He wanted to be with Daya.

Abhijeet(loudly)- Daya.. Dayaa kaha ho tm..?

He heard a muffled voice.

Voice: Abhiiii.. me yaha hun… Abbhhii..

Abhijeet knew that Daya is not in his room. He wanted to break open the door. He desperately wanted to meet with Daya. He again banged on the door loudly.

Abhijeet(rashly): Aye… kon h yaha… darwaza kholo… he again kicked the door… darwaza kholo jaldi…

He heard some muffled voices at the other end and then felt like someone is unlocking the door. Then someone came inside and slapped him hard on the face.

Unknown man: Oye zada shor mt kr samjha wrna abhi ooper pahucha dunga samjha..

Abhijeet pushed him hardly and tried to move outside the room while saying..

Abhijeet: Dayaa me aa raha hun yaar to fikar mat kr.

As he moved someone put his foot in between of Abhijeet and he fumbled. At this point that unknown man (UK) punched him on the face and pushed him to the ground. Abhijeet tried kicking him but then came three other well armed men.

Abhijeet: Dekho tm log ye accha nahi kar rahe ho. Tmhe bht mehga padega ye sb.

UK: Haan ye tm ne sahi kaha. Aaj kal to kuch bhi sasta nahi mil raha h. Yaha tak ke ye rassi bhi 500 rupey ki miley h hame kyu sahi kaha na Pantoo.

With that they started tying Abhijeet's legs. And he started kicking madly.

Abhijeet: Kya kar rahe ho tm log. Mujhe Daya ke paas jana h.

UK: Ab zada cheekha na to esa haat padega pagal ho jayega to.. samjha.. (Imitating) Daya ke paas jana h.. bada aya… Sahnti se beth yaha pr. Wrna tm dono ko ooper bhej dunga.

Abhijeet: Hs le to jitna hasna h tujhe.. Abhi ACP sir aayenge na to saare daant toot jayenge tere..

UK(laughing madly): ACP sir.. hahaaha… arey Buddha… wo to hamare jooto ke neeche bhi nahi ata h… uski naak me hamari khushboo bhi nahi pahuche gi..

Abhijeet stood up and punched on the face of the man standing close to him.

Abhijeet: ACP sir ko bura mt kehna kabhi kisi ke bhi samne samjhe.

UK: oye maarun goli abhi.. ya shant beth raha h.

He again slapped on Abhijeet's face and went out closing the door.

**Central jail—**

ACP went swiftly towards the head incharge.

Incharge- Good morning ACP sir.

ACP(smiling): Good morning Manoj.

Manoj: Aaj idhar kese sir?

ACP: Manoj wo kuch dino pehle yaha pr ek aadmi ko custody me rakkha gaya tha.

Manoj(nodding): Yes sir…. Lekin us ka naaaaamm….

ACP: Rumal Katiya.

Manoj: Exactly sir.

ACP: Haan to us se hame milna h.

Manoj(shocked): Milna h?

ACP(keenly looking at his face): Haan… to is me itni herani ki kya baat h?

Manoj: Sir Rumal Katiya ko to aapka hi ek officer yaha se one week pehle hi le kr gaya h.

ACP(shocked): Kya…? Mera officer….! He looked at his team and then with anger looked at Manoj.. Tm hosh me ho ya nahi… Hm ne use custody me rakhwaya aur ab us ka case court me jane wala tha to hm kyu use nikalwayenge.

Manoj: Sir hame nahi pata aap ka hi ek officer use ye keh kr le gaya tha ke ACP sir ne Katiya ko pooch teach karne ke liye bulaya h… phir wo use le gaya.

ACP: kya naam tha us officer ka.

Manoj: Vivek naam tha sir.

All shocked.

ACP: Freddy jao zara Vivek ko le kr aao. Wo bahar gaurds se pooch taach kr raha h.

Freddy went outside.

ACP: Aur kuch yaad karo kya kaha tha us ne.

Manoj: Haan sir beech me us ka phone aya tha to us ne phir bola ke aap ne use bureau me hi rakhne ka fesla kia h…

ACP: Accha yaha CCTV cameras to honge.

Manoj: Ji sir hen lekin pichle hafte kharab ho gaye the.

ACP(shocked): kya kharab ho gaye the…. Aur wo bhi pichle hafte. Kya ho gaya tha un me.

Manoj: Sir sb me short circuiting ho gayi thi to hm ne is weekend pr sb sahi karwaye.

Meanwhile Freddy and Vivek arrived.

Manoj(pointing at Vivek): Yehi tha sir.. yehi wo aadmi tha jo aya tha.

Vivek confused and pointed at himself.

Vivek: me….? Me to yaha aaya hi nahi..

Manoj(angrily): Jhoot bol rahe ho tm… tm hi aye the yaha.

ACP waved his hand and said.

ACP(softly): Vivek is Manoj ka kehna h ke tm aye the ek hafte pehle aur Katiya ko le kr gaye mere orders pr.

Vivek(confused): Sirrrr… mee.. me to is case ke liye yaha aya hi nahi pehle kabhi. Aur aap ese orders kyu denge Katiya ke liya.

ACP(nodding): haan wo to mujhe pata h Vivek ke jo bhi aya wo disguise me aya tha. Aur ye sb ek plan tha. Ab pata ye karna h ke in sb ke peeche h kon. Ab wo log Katiya ko bhi le gaye hen to kuch bhi kr sakte hen. Is se pehle ke wo kuch bhi Karen hame halat ko apni grip me lena hoga.

With that they all moved outside.

**Unknown place-**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and found himself tied into a chair and beside him he can see Daya tied as well. He was not in that dark room but he was in a big hall which was air conditioned. After seeing Daya he was really shocked. He was not the same person whom he used to see before one week. Now he was looking pale and really weak. He was in a semiconscious state.

Abhijeet(softly): Daya… Daya idhar dekh..

But Daya didn't move, his head was on his own chest. Abhijeet just wish ACP would come. Suddenly two men came inside the room, one was wearing a black mask on his face.

Mask man(MM): ahaaaa CID ke dono sher yaha kursi me phase hue hen. To dosto kesa lag raha h aap logo ko maut ke qareeb ho kr?

Abhijeet(laughing): itni hi himmat h to pehle mujhe khol aur phir dekh ye sher kitna taqatwar h. Phase hue sher ke saamne to bacche bhi taali baja lete hen. To pehle rassi khol phir dekh. Aur rahi baat maut ki to wo to hm apni pocket me hi rakh kr ghoomte hen.

MM: Me strangers se na zada close hona pasand nahi karta aur phir khoon kharaba bhi karne se kya fayeda. Hena… he laughed loudly and signaled one of his men to wake Daya up.

Abhijeet(hurriedly): Tm us ke peeche kyu pade hue ho.. haan… agar tm ne use kuch bhi kia na to accha nahi hoga.

MM: To kya accha nahi hoga Abhijeet..? Dushmani to meri ise se h. Ise to me tadpa tadpa kr maarunga.

Abhijeet: Use haath bhi mt lagana tm. Accha apna moo to dikhao itna hi bahaddur ho tm?

MM: oho to tmhe mera chehra dekhna h…. hmm… chalo dikha deta hun..

And he lifted mask from his face .. Abhijeet was in shell shock.

Abhijeet(shocked): Tumm….

MM: Haan… kesa laga mil kr… to his companions… aye chalo abhi us mote ko chodo aur phone lao me zara in ke Sir se to baat kar lun… he laughed teasingly.

Abhijeet took a big sigh as he didn't want to see Daya in pain.

**Inside Bureau—**

They received a call.. ACP got the receiver and clicked on the Hand Free button.

Voice: To ACP sahab kesa lag raha h bureau apne do sheron ke bina?

ACP: Pehle tm ye batao tm ho kon…

With that ACP signaled Vivek to record and locate the call.

Voice: Arey ACP sahab agar yehi bata dia to drama me twist kaha se aaye ga. Wese ab aap bata hi deeje ke Pankaj ko kb bhej rahe hen hamare paas.

ACP: Pankaj to tmhe kabhi nahi mile ga.

Voice: To phir apne officers ko bhi alwida keh do. Bolo kya manzoor h. Agar raazi ho to aaj raat 12 baje aa jana Athens and Athens Bar ke peeche wale jungle me. Pankaj ko dena aur apne officers ko lena. Me bada asan sauda krta hun.

ACP: Tm Abhijeet aur Daya ko kuch bhi nahi karoge samjhe. Wrna mujh se bura koi nahi hoga.

Voice: Tm Pankaj ko kuch nahi karoge warna tmhare officers ki halat aur kharab nahi kr paye ga koi. Kl milte hen ACP sahab .. accha laga aap se baat karke. Tata.

With that he cut the call.

ACP was breathing fire. He turned towards Vivek who replied

Vivek: Sir call to Kolapur ke ek PCO ki h.

ACP: Kher wo itna bhi bewakoof nahi h ke aas paas ke PCO me ja kr call karega.

After few minutes..

ACP: Vivek wo recorded phone call phir se sunao.

For hours they only listened to that recording only.

ACP: ghor se suno dekho background me kisi cheez ki awaz aa rahi h. Vivek zara background voice loud karo.

Vivek did that.

ACP: Dekha….dekha.. peeche se train ki whistle ki awaaz aa rhai h.. Everyone can hear the muffled sound of train's whistle. Is ka matlab h ke ye log kisi station ke paas hen.

ACP hurriedly moved towards the interrogation room where they had kept Mangoo.

ACP: Mangoo tmhe kuch pata h us jaga ke bare me jaha tmhara boss rehta h.. Kya us ne kabhi kisi jaga ka naam liya tha? Kya kabhi tm us jaga gaye ho?

Mangoo: Sahab me kabhi us se mila nahi wo hamesa mujhe phone karta tha. Haan us ne paise lene ke liye Andheri me bulaya tha. Ek go down me.

ACP(quickly): Andheri me? Konsa godown?

Mangoo: Sahab Akaas Complex ke peeche h wo.

ACP: Akaash Complex ke peeche. Kya us ke aas paas koi station waghera bhi h?

Mangoo: Sahab apun ko udhar ke bare me kuch nahi pata h.

After few seconds…

Mangoo: Sahab lekin apun ko itna pata h ke Andheri me hi kisi go down ke me rehta h… Apun ko uske ek khaas khabri ne bataya tha.

ACP nodded and moved out.

ACP: Get ready everyone. Hame us go down me ja kr pata lagana padega.

They all moved towards Andheri and found the go down in no time. They moved inside and get disappointed to see the emptiness there. No one was except some bats, lizards and cobwebs touching their faces.  
ACP moved out and went to one of the street shop.

ACP: Kyu bhai ye go down kaam ka nahi h kya?

Shopkeeper: Arey sahab ye to bs naam ka go down h. Koi idhar ata jata nahi h. Saath Aaath (7-8) saalon se koi ise istemal nahi karta h.

ACP: Accha kya yaha aas paas koi station bhi h?

Shopkeeper: Station..? Shaking his head.. nahi sahab station to koi nahi h aas paas.

Rajat: Accha to door h koi?

Shopkeeper: Nahi sahab door bhi nahi h..

They all moved back disappointed…. Suddenly they heard a voice they moved back and saw that shopkeeper calling them back.

Shopkeeper: Arey sahab maaf karna lekin Station kya hota h?

They all looked at each other's faces.

ACP: Arey jaha train aati jaati hen.. Rail… ab samjhe.

Shopkeeper: Accha rail gaadi.. ?

They all nodded.

Shopkeeper: Aas paas to nahi h sahab lekin yaha se qareeban do saade char (4 ½) ghante ki doori pr h sahab.

ACP: Accha shukriya bhai.

He stuffed a 500 rupee note in his hand and rushed towards Qualis.

ACP: Saade char ghante…. Rajat dodao gaadi ko… abhi saade che baj raha h… matlab hame jaldi chalna chahye… Rajat koi short cut nahi h..?

Rajat(concentrating in front): Nahi sir… koi short cut to nahi h.. He pushed down the accelerator and the car sped away.

ACP was continuously watching on his wrist watch.

ACP: Rajat thoda aur jaldi chalao. Agar der ho gai to wo log kuch kr na den Abhijeet aur Daya ke saath. Abhi hame wo jaga bhi dhoondni h.

At 11 they reached infront of the station. And after another half hour of finding they reached infront of a really old and shabby looking go down. According to the citizens this go down like that of the other one was not opened since seven or eight years. They tip toed inside the go down which was smelling really badly.

Freddy: Sir… me.. me bahar hi rehta hun…

ACP: Freddyyyy.. chalo foran andr.

So they all went inside with guns infront of them. They searched different rooms but found nothing.

Rajat: Sir yaha to kuch bhi nahi h..

They all suddenly went silent. They heard footsteps coming closer… ACP signaled everyone to hide. Through their hiding places they saw one man walking fastly to the other end of the hall… He stopped beside the carpet and then started folding it to the other end.

ACP stood up and said in a whisper: Hand up you are under arrest.

That unknown man looked behind suddenly and his hand went towards his pocket. But Vivek was much smarter than him. He went swiftly towards him and took out all the things from his pocket.

**Unknown Place—**

Abhijeet and Daya were still in that hall.. In the same room, breathing the same air but apart from each other.

MM: Kyu Abhijeet thake to nahi?

Abhijeet didn't reply he was just looking at Daya whose wounds were bleeding profusely.

MM: Arey ye mota to ab kuch hi der ka mehman h.

Abhijeet(screaming): SHUT UP…. P….!

MM: ab cheekhne se to kher wo wapus hosh me aaye ga nahi. Wese abhi thodi hi der me mera aadmi ata hi hoga Pankaj ko le kr. Phir you are free… tm kuch bhi kr sakte ho.

**In the dark hall—**

ACP: Ab hame foran waha le chalo jahan tmhara Boss h.

The man stayed silent.

ACP(pressing his gun closer to his body): Chalna h ya mar dun tmhe?

Unknown man: Nahi sahab chalna h… chalna h..

ACP: good ab wesa karo jesa me kahun. ..

**Inside the hall—**

Masked man looked at his watch and pointed gun at Daya.

Abhijeet: Hey ye kya kar rahe ho tm… Dekho.. Daya ko mt maro… tm.. tm mujhe shoot kr do. Unexpectedly some tears spilled from his eyes.

Suddenly a man entered inside the room and the masked man laughed.

MM: Aa gaya Pankaj..? me to in dono ko shoot hi karne ja raha tha. Kaha h wo.

Pintoo: Boss haan gaye hen Pankaj sir. Aap ka wait kr rahe hen bahar.

Abhijeet swallowed hard.

MM(narrowing his eyes): Bahar kyu? Use andr aane ko kaho..

Pintoo: Boss wo aap ko bahar bula rahe hen aur keh rahe hen ke baaqi sab logo se bhi milna h unhe apne gang ke..

MM: Ye Pankaj bhi na.. bachpan se esa hi h.. loudly… chalo tm sb aao mere saath bahar. Aur in dono ko yahi rehne do. Jb CID wale dhoond nikalenge to dhoond lenge… Wese tm ne fire to kia hoga.

Pintoo: Haan boss shayad kisi ke lag bhi gai thi.

MM laughed and then they all moved outside.

Abhijeet: Daya yaar ankhen khol please…. Dekh mujhe teri zaroorat h….

He tried to make himself free from the ropes but that resulted in nothing.

Suddenly he heard firing and then someone entered hurriedly inside the room and tried to close it.. but Abhijeet saw someone he wanted to see.. and happiness ran on his face. He was smiling from ear to ear. He saw his own ACP sir standing in front of the door. He came close to the Masked man and slapped him hard and then behind him came whole of the team with all other people on gun points.

ACP: In sb ko baandh do aur ise bhi.. he now came towards Abhijeet.. He smiled on him and patted his cheek and started opening his ropes.

ACP: tm theek ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: ji sir..

As he was free he ran towards Daya and pampered his cheek…

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya..

ACP placed his hand on his shoulder and said.

ACP: Abhijeet wo abhi behosh h …

Abhijeet nodded and hugged Daya with all his might…

ACP ordered Ambulance to be there and stuffed all the criminals inside the Qualis and they went towards Bureau. While Rajat was still with Daya and Abhijeet.

They reached at the hospital and Daya was taken immediately inside the emergency ward. While Abhijeet kept on strolling outside that room.

Rajat: Sir aap please kuch kha leeje. Daya sir ab bilkul theek ho jayenge.

Abhijeet: Nahi me ab Daya… usi ke saath khaunga.

Rajat nodded.

After two hours of painful waiting the doors of the emergency room opened and out came the doctor.

Abhijeet rushed towards the doc and said: Doctor sahab kesa h Daya? Wo theek h na.. use goli lagi thi wo bhi theek h na..

Doctor placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder: Arey bhai aap pehle shaant ho jayye. Dekhiye un ki halat bht nazuk thi *Abhijeet's heart missed a beat* lekin aap sb ki duaon se he is really better now. Ye hamare liye bhi ek miracle se km nahi h. Kyu ke un ki good build body bht weak ho gayi h.. bs shayad jo extra fat tha usi ne kaam kia warna un ka bachna mumkin nahi tha. Body me infection bhi ho gaya tha Goli nahi nikalne ki waja se but anyways the good point is that he is really fine.

Abhijeet took a big sigh and thanked the doctor.

Abhijeet(Happily): to kya me us se mil sakta hun?

Doc: Abhi raat bhr un ki monitoring ho gi so you can meet him in the morning. And with that he went away.

Abhijeet seemed really happy.

Rajat(hesitatingly): Sir Thank God Daya sir theek hen. Ab ACP sir aap ko bureau bula rahe hen. Chalen sir?

Abhijeet(smiling): Haan kyu nahi.

They reached in the bureau and found everyone happy too.

ACP patting on his shoulder: To Abhijeet ab dekhen kon h wo aadmi jis ne itna bada game khela?

Abhijeet: Sure sir. Me to dekh hi chuka hun.. aap log dekhiye.

They all went inside the interrogation room and Vivek lifted the mask up.

ACP(shocked): Tummmm…!

Before him was sitting none other than RUMAL KATIYA…!

ACP slapped him hard on his face.

ACP: Batao kyu.. kyu kia tm ne esa.

Katiya: Pankaj mere bête jesa tha. Lekin ye baat kisi ko bhi pata nahi thi. Pankaj ko bhi meri tarha naye experiments karne ka bht shoq tha. Lekin in sb ki aad me wo apni choti behen ki maut ka badla lena chahta tha. Uski do saal pehle Depawali ke din maut ho gai. Us ke saath logo ne ched chaad ki aur kisi tarha crackers ke beech me us ko aag lag gai. Pankaj apni behen se bht pyar karta tha. To us raat us ne crackers me kuch is tarha ke chemicals mila diye jise inhale krke logo ko Sudden Cardiac Arrest ho jata tha. Us ne wo crackers usi camp site pr jalaye jaha do saal pehle us ki behen mari thi. Waha jitney bhi log the sb mr gaye. Jb CID ko pata chala to tmahare officer Daya ne kisi tarha se information nikal kr Pankaj ke dosto ko pakad liya aur unhone Pankaj ka naam bata dia. Jis ki waja se Pankaj jail chala gaya. Isi liye me CID se badla lena chahta tha. Mene Sim me kuch is tarha ke chemicals milaye jin se logo ki maut ho gain… us se mere dil ko kuch thandak mili…

Abhijeet: Sahi baat ke liye tm badla lena chahte the..?

Katiya: to us waqt CID ka insaaf kaha tha jb us ki choti behen ko mara gaya. Me Daya ko tadpa tadpa kr marna chahta tha.

ACP: Tmhe Pankaj se milna tha na..? To ab mil lena us se us ke cell me…. Aur phansi bhi tm logo ko saath hi hogi.

Turning to others..

Aur tm logo me se kon Vivek bn kr aya tha.?tm sb pr bhi court me case chalega.

With that they all moved out..

Abhijeet: Thank you sir.

ACP: Thank you? Kis baat ka?

Abhijeet: Sir aap log time pr aa gaye wrna to pata nahi wo Daya…. With that he stopped..

ACP: Abhijeet, Daya ab theek h na. To bs.. jo beet gaya us ke bare me mt socho. Aage ke bare me socho ko me Daya ke kaan kese pakdunga… They all laughed at this.

Suddenly Abhijeet's mobile ringed.

Abhijeet: ji Doctor sahab….. accha.. accha.. theek h hm abhi aate hen.

ACP: kya hua Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(smiling): Sir Daya ko hosh aa gaya h.. me jata hun sir.

ACP (smiling too): Theek h… me aadhey ghantey baa data hun.

Abhijeet rushed outside the bureau and went straight to the hospital he ran towards the private room whose number he knew. He opened the door slightly and saw Daya sitting on bed eating something.

Abhijeet: Ye kya yaar me to tmhari waja se ruka hua tha aur tm ne to hosh me aate hi khana shuru kr dia.

Daya looked up at him in shock

Daya: Kya boss dara dia tm ne.

Abhijeet came closer to him.

Abhijeet: kese ho tm?

Daya: Kesa lag raha hun? Bs ye km ho gai… he said while placing his hand on his tummy. Bht pyar tha mujhe is se.

Abhijeet laughed at this..

Abhijeet: Pehli baar mene shukr ada kia tere pait pr.

Daya: me koi faltu cheez thodi rakhta hun apne paas… Slowly… wo to bas tm hi ho mere paas…

Abhijeet: kyaaaa…. Daya phir se bolna..

Daya: Me bolta bhi ek hi baar hun.

Abhijeet: to me faltu hun tmhare liye… haaan… he pulled his ears..

Daya: Aahh… chodo boss… Baccha beemaar h abhi… wrna bulaun abhi Doctor Uncle ko..

Abhijeet: Uncle.. with that he laughed loudly.. Daya uncle nahi wo to Doctor Dada hen.. hena..

They both laughed loudly with this…

After that Abhijeet told him the whole story.

Daya(taking a big sigh): To wo is liye mujh se badla lena chahta tha.

He then pushed the food tray infront of Abhijeet

Daya: Lo boss ab tm kha lo… mera to ho gaya.

Abhijeet: Ye bol ke accha accha mene kha liya ab tm bacha hua kha lo..

Daya laughed and watched Abhijeet taking bites.

After sometime.

Daya: Wese boss tmhe yaqeen tha na mujh pr?

Abhijeet: Kis baat ka yaqeen Daya?

Daya: Yehi ke mene wo khoon nahi kiye the?

Abhijeet: Mujhe laga tha tm koi accha question poochoge…. Yaqeen na Daya yaha se ata h.. he said while putting his hand on Daya's heart. Samjha.. aur jb tak tera Abhi zinda h tujh pr koi ungli bhi nahi utha sakta…

Daya(nodding): Bs boss mujhe yehi dr tha.. Kyu ke tm ne kuch bola hi nahi … kuch poocha hi nahi mujh se.

Abhijeet: Kyu ke mujhe bharosa tha tujh pr… ke to esa kuch kr hi nahi sakta…. Wese ye bata tu ne mujhe kuch bataya kyu nahi mujhe…

Daya: Me nahi chahta tha ke Katiya tmhe bhi kuch kare… Us ne kaha tha ke agar me kisi ko bhi bataunga to wo tmhe bhi marwa dega. Is liye… then he lowered his gaze.

Abhijeet: Accha..

With that he hugged Daya… Daya released all the tears which were stored inside him in the form of pain and sufferings… He didn't want to lose the safe feeling which he was getting right now.

Abhijeet detached him from himself and said.

Abhijeet: cahlo bht ho gaya.. Ab so jao … aur do hafte tk uthne bhi nahi dunga me bed se samjha…

Daya: Aur boss mujhe tm pr bharosa bhi tha ke tm aaoge mujhe waha se lene..

Abhijeet(patting his cheek): To kya apne Daya ko wahi chod deta… haan..

He helped him settle on the bed and said while extending his hand in front of Daya..

Abhijeet: Daya wada kr ab tu mujhe bina bataye kuch nahi karega.. tu ne kya mujhe itna kamzor samajh liya h.. promise kr Daya.. wrna me ja raha hun yaha se.

Daya simply slipped his hand into Abhijeet's and said

Daya(smiling) : Wada boss pakka wada. Aur jana mt tm yahi raho..

Abhijeet smiled and nodded and watched Daya going into a deep sleep. He took a big sigh and placed his head beside Daya's and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note—**

Sorry guys for making this chapter this much long… but I will be really busy in the couple of days and didn't want to leave you guys waiting for an update….

Anyways this is the end of this story… hope you will like it..

I wrote this chapter hurriedly and I am sure it will have many mistakes and loopholes.

Please do point them out I will try to edit them out later.

And if you guys want me to write any other story then you can give ideas to me I will write as per your wishes.

Thank you everyone for being with me in this journey..

**I dedicate this story to none other then **

**KD di as she really encouraged me to write this story. Thank You di…**

**Especial Thanks to GD as your every comment worked as a polish to my story.. I think you will help me to improve this chapter as well.**

Thanks are also due to.

**Kirti, Cid Lovers, 143CID Abhi-Tarika, Poonum di, Jyoti, Abby and guests…**

Love you all… you are the reason I completed this story..

Will get back to you guys in the reviews section.

Happy Reading

God Bless You All.

Take Care..


End file.
